Bigger Then Better
Voice: What... An... Animal! (the intro plays) Bigger Then Better. Starring Stephen Squirrelsky. (the episode plays) (Stephen walks down the street) (and hums a tune) (Then stops and sees a poster) (from nearby) Stephen Squirrelsky: "Biggest Bubble Gum Contest at the County Fair, Friday. Win it". Oh, I will. (seems delighted) (Later at his yard, He was chewing gum) (that tasted good) (Then blows a bubble) (so big) (POP) (it hisses) Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang it. (scoffs) (He tries again) (and succeeds) (A bubble appears) (Floats up) (to the sky) (POP!) Stephen Squirrelsky: Whoa! (falls) (THUNK) (and crashes) Slappy: What do you think you're doing? Stephen Squirrelsky: Blowing bubble gum for this contest. Skippy: Oh, so you're going to have a blowing bubble gum contest, huh? (Stephen shows them a poster about it) (and makes them gasp 'Oh!') Stephen Squirrelsky: So I got to keep practicing. Sandy: Yes. Keep practicing, Stephen. I know you'll do this. (Later) (The Spongebob's A Few Moments Later Card is shown) Narrator: A Few Moments Later... (Song plays) Stephen Squirrelsky: Time after time, All I ever do is practice, Practice, Practice. (sings more) Sandy: Blowing a bubble once and ever twice is... All: Practice, Practice, Practice. Skippy; But every time they always go POP. All: Practice, Practice, Practice. (Music plays on) (while Stephen keeps on trying) (Blows a bubble and pops on Skippy) Skippy: Huh? Hey! Who put out the lights?!! Stephen Squirrelsky: Sorry. Skippy: That's okay, but how can I see a thing?! (Removes the gum off his face) Skippy: That's better. (Stephen blows a big one and pops) Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang it. (keeps trying) All: Time after time, All he ever does is practice, Practice, Practice. Sandy: Though he tries hard, he'll never fail. All: Practice, Practice, Practice. Skippy: He'll succeed until it's accomplished. All: Practice, Practice, Practice. (the song plays on) All: Practice, Practice, Practice. (Song ends) (and stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: Phew. Wow. This will be tough. (thinks) Sandy: Practice makes perfect. (winks) Skippy: Yeah. Easy as pie. And piece of cake. That is. Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay. Aunt Slappy: I know you can do it. (Later, Friday) (the next day) 1948 Walt Disney's "So Dear To My Heart" clip of "Ho-dee-I, Ho-dee-ay, At The County Fair"1948 Walt Disney's "So Dear To My Heart" clip of "Ho-dee-I, Ho-dee-ay, At The County Fair" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3qGFkBTrL4 Gnorm: Oo-de-eye, Oo-de-ay. All: What a great big wonderful day. Gnorm: Not a gail in the air. Everybody know from the children to joe. We'll be there at the county fair. All: Watch out! Gnorm: Oo-de-ay, Oo-de-eye. All: What a great big beautiful sky. Gnorm: All the clouds like the crowd. All: You can bet, We'll be great, In the best types we are, For us all. All: At county day. All: We heroes will teach you how to ride the Ferris Wheel, and along with others, they'll have fun at the Funfair. Gnorm: Oo-de-eye, Oo-de-ay, Have to throw your troubles away. All: On the day of the time, when there's nothing but to share, at the County Fair. (Stephen was at the county fair) (with his bubble gum box) Stephen Squirrelsky: This better work. Been practicing a lot. (smirks) Mayor: Ladies and gentlemen of Squirrelsville's county fair, Welcome to the Biggest bubble gum contest. (begins announcing) Mayor: 5 squirrels had signed up for this contest and practice much, Here they are. (the five squirrels appear) (Even Stephen) (has arrived) Mayor: For the winner that blows the biggest bubble of all will win the gold bubble cup. (the squirrels get ready) Mayor: And now let the contest begin. (the contest starts) (A squirrel a blows a bubble and pop) (it bursts) (Crowd laughs) (with joy) Squirrel: Drat. (Leaves) (still upset) (The next squirrels tries to blows a bubble) (and keeps trying to succeed) (But just blows himself up into a balloon) (and starts flying) (Crowd laughs) (with joy) (Then the next blows a big bubble but POPS) (it, then explodes it) (Gum was all over him) (and that he could not see) (Crowd laugh) (with joy) (Squirrel sighs and walks away) (with sad) (The next squirrel blows a bubble and it turned into a puppy) (like magic) (Bubble gum puppy barks and went away) (like magic) Squirrel: Oops. Sorry you have to see that. (Walks away) (feeling puzzled) Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay. This is my chance. (smirks) (He blows a bubble bigger and bigger) (to impress everyone) Sandy: It's working. Skippy: He's doing it. Stephen Squirrelsky: (mumbling) Hey, I can float. Skippy: He can float. Twins: He can float. All: He can float! Mayor: What the...? (looks up and gasps) Stephen Squirrelsky: (Mumbling) Yep, You may see a bird float or a cloud float, Bet you never seen a squirrel float. All: Oh! (Bubble pops and Stephen lands to the ground when his legs are straight) All: Phew. (Crowd cheered) (with joy) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh my. I've done it. (dusts his hands off) Mayor: Congratulation man, You've won the contest. Here's the gold bubble cup. (gives Stephen the gold bubble cup) Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes. Sandy: Way to go, Stephen. You're the best. (Slappy winks) (Skippy jumps with joy) Stephen Squirrelsky: Bigger makes it better. Skippy: Told you so. (Scene ends) (and closes) The End. (Credit plays) (and stops) Category:Episodes Category:What An Animal! Category:What An Animal! Episodes